Outlast
}} Trailer Outlast Trinity - Descrição | escritor = JT Petty | compositor = Samuel Laflamme | designer = Philippe Morin David Chateauneuf | motor = | versão = | data de lançamento = 'Windows' 4 de Setembro de 2013 'PlayStation 4' |4 de Fevereiro de 2014}} |5 de Fevereiro de 2014}} 'Xbox One' 19 de Junho de 2014 '''OS X e Linux' 31 de Março de 2015 Nintendo Switch 27 de Fevereiro de 2018Outlast: Bundle de Terror Outlast Trinity 25 de Abril de 2017Outlast Trinity |26 de Abril de 2017}} | gênero = Horror | modos = Um jogador | classificação = PEGI 18, ESRB M *Sangue *Violência Intensa *Nudes *Temas Sexuais *Linguagem Forte | prêmios = Jogo do Ano (Prêmio FEAR) *Melhor Gore *Melhor Idie de Terror *Jogo Mais Assustador *Escolha dos Fãs de 2013 | plataformas = Microsoft Windows PlayStation 4 Xbox One Nintendo Switch OS X e Linux | mídia = Disco blu-ray Download digital | requerimentos = | original = | dlc = Outlast: Whistleblower | preq = | seq = Outlast 2 | input = }} Outlast é um jogo de horror em primeira pessoa desenvolvido e publicado pela Red Barrels. Foi lançado em 4 de Setembro de 2013 para Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 em 4 de Fevereiro de 2014 e para o Xbox One em 18 de junho de 2014. Um complemento direto e final do jogo, Outlast: Whistleblower, foi lançado em 06 de Maio de 2014 para PS4 e PC e em 19 de Junho de 2014 para o Xbox One. Após o sucesso geral do jogo, os desenvolvedores começaram a trabalhar em sua sequência, Outlast 2, que foi lançado em 25 de Abril de 2017. Outlast foi recebido com avaliações positivas dos críticos. No Metacritic, a versão para PC tem 80/100, e a versão para PS4, 78/100, com elogios dados principalmente aos seus elementos de terror e jogabilidade, sendo criticada por seus ambientes e modelagem de personagens. Ele foi recebido com uma série de elogios e prêmios da E3 2013, incluindo a honra "Most Likely to Make Faint" e um dos "Best of E3". Jogabilidade Outlast é um jogo de terror e sobrevivência. Para sobreviver, o jogador deve correr ou se esconder dos inimigos. O combate não é possível e tentativas de enfrentar um inimigo resultarão em morte. Os jogadores podem se esconder nos armários e debaixo das camas, no entanto, os inimigos irão procurá-los nessas áreas, por isso é preciso ter cuidado. Ao correr, o jogador pode olhar para trás caso queira ver se o perseguidor continua o seguindo. Ao fechar portas os perseguidores serão obrigados a arrombá-la, o que pode dar tempo ao jogador para fugir. Você também pode passar em lugares com passagem estreita para que possa perdê-los. O único item que os jogadores terão equipado é uma câmera. Ela é operada por bateria e inclui uma visão noturna, que é usada para navegar por áreas escuras. A câmera ajuda a gravar eventos e colocar notas no caderno de anotações do jogador. As baterias precisam ser coletadas durante todo o jogo para manter a visão noturna da câmera funcionando. A história se desenrola através de documentos que podem ser encontrados em vários locais. Eles aparecem como pastas azuis com um "CONFIDENCIAL" estampado na frente. Conteúdos adicionais Outlast: Whistleblower foi anunciada em 31 de Outubro de 2013 pela Red Barrels. O conteúdo adicional começaria como uma pre-quência de Outlast, mostrando alguns acontecimentos que fizeram O Delator chamar Miles para o Manicômio de Monte Massive, porém os eventos do complemento ultrapassam o jogo principal, dando um fechamento para a história de Outlast e seus personagens. O complemento foi lançado no dia 6 de Maio de 2014 para PS4 e PC, e 19 de Junho de 2014 para Xbox One. ''Outlast Trinity'' Uma coleção em mídia física com os três jogos da série Outlast. Trinity foi disponibilizada para compra em 25 de Abril de 2017 para PlayStation 4 e Xbox One e como um pacote digital para os usuários do Steam.Outlast Trinity Steam Bundle A capa apresenta um antagonista proeminente de cada jogo: Richard Trager de Outlast, Eddie Gluskin de Whistleblower e Sullivan Knoth de Outlast 2. Quadrinhos Cinco edições de uma história em quadrinhos foram lançadas com o nome Outlast: The Murkoff Account. Escrito por JT Petty e desenhado por The Black Frog, foi lançado em 11 de julho de 2016, e serve como principal ponte entre os dois primeiros jogos. Sequência Em 23 de Outubro de 2014 o co-fundador da Red Barrels Philippe Morin confirmou uma sequência em desenvolvimento. A sequência Outlast 2 foi lançado em 25 e 26 de Abril de 2017 e trouxe novos personagens e um novo local onde o jogo se passa. Requerimentos do sistema Prêmios Em 17 de Outubro de 2015, a Red Barrels recebeu o Mega Sales Award da ID@Xbox. Demonstrações Duas versões de demonstração não-lançadas publicamente foram criadas e estavam disponíveis apenas em convenções de jogos, como a e a . Poucos s receberam uma cópia gratuita da demo para demonstrar o conteúdo do jogo para seus respectivos públicos. A primeira demo foi lançada na E3 e na PAX East. Nela, você começa com Miles no pátio do manicômio onde a única entrada para o local é subir até uma janela aberta, semelhante ao jogo final. A história e o nível se semelhante ao que temos na versão final, mas com algumas diferenças, retirando notas e documentos e pequenas alterações no design da tela da câmera, bem como o fato de você começar com 4 baterias em vez de 2. Ao passar pelo primeiro corredor, um paciente pode ser encontrado morto no banheiro perto da pia, contraditório com a versão final, onde ele se tranca no banheiro e logo foge depois que Miles atravessa um duto de ar. Ao tentar atravessar os escombros no corredor, Chris Walker embosca Miles e o joga através de uma janela para o lobby do Bloco da Administração, onde Miles conhece o padre Martin antes de desmaiar novamente, e acordar em um dos quartos no porão. Depois de tentar sair, Walker entra pela única porta que leva para o gerador do porão, e persegue Miles sem tentar matá-lo, mas o atacando sem parar. O jogador terá que evadir Walker e escapar através de um duto localizado na sala do gerador de onde Walker veio. Depois de sair pelo duto, o jogador pode terminar o jogo saindo por uma porta onde Chris irá, mais uma vez, emboscar Miles e arrancar sua cabeça. A segunda demonstração foi lançada no PAX Prime. Começa logo no início do Bloco da Prisão. O jogo começa no bloco A e sobe ao ponto em que Chris Walker atravessa a câmara de compressão. A demo conclui assim que Miles é lançado da varanda sobre uma pilha de cadáveres. Além disso, os modelos de personagens dos Gêmeos foram trocados pelos de uma variante comum, devido à nudez gráfica ter sido censurada para esta demo. Trilha sonora A OST do jogo original e da DLC é composta por Samuel Laflamme e foi publicada junto ao jogo e pode ser comprado no site oficial do Red Barrels. Línguas Diferenças entre os lançamentos *Muitos recursos possíveis do controle DualShock 4 foram retiradas. Uma característica que aumentaria a imersão, embora não tenha sido implementada, seria o requisito de passar o dedo no TouchPad para fazer anotações. Os alto-falantes embutidos do controle não são usados. Um recurso que foi incluído é que a luz na parte frontal do controle ilumina uma cor respectiva com base na atividade do jogo. Normalmente é branco. Ao usar a visão noturna da câmera, ela fica verde. Quando o jogador recebe dano, ela pisca em vermelho, e quando Miles morre, ela fica vermelho e laranja. *A versão original do jogo tinha eventos de tempo rápido no Windows, onde o jogador tinha que mexer o mouse para escapar dos Variantes. Eles foram substituídos por cenas cinemáticas através da atualização da , com uma exceção que permaneceu em todas as plataformas: para Miles se livrar da cadeira de rodas de Trager, é necessário mexer o mouse ou os analógicos da manete. Personagens Capítulos Conquistas/Troféus Galeria Pré-lançamento Poster_Outlast_de_pré-lançamento.jpg|Pôster de pré-lançamento. Variante_da_Ala_Masculina.png|Um variante da Ala Masculina. Primeiro_logo_de_Outlast.png|Primeiro logo de Outlast. Primeira_aparência_de_Walker.jpg|Primeira aparência que Chris Walker teve. Walker_na_1ª_demo.png|Aparência de Walker na primeira demo. Elevador_na_administração,_demo.jpg|O elevador no Bloco da Administração na primeira demo. Versão final Menu_principal_de_Outlast.png|Menu principal de Outlast. Miles.png|Corpo de Miles. Equipamento_do_Miles.png|O equipamento de Miles. Diversos Garrafas_Outlast.png Toucas_da_Red_Barrels.png|Toucas da Red Barrels. Prêmio_de_Outlast_Mega_Sales.png Outlast_no_Games_with_Gold.png|''Outlast'' no Games with Gold. Pôster_de_Outlast_Trinity.png|''Outlast Trinity''. Vídeos Outlast - Trailer de Anúncio Estendido Outlast - Trailer de Lançamento Outlast Demo no PS4 - IGN Ao-Vivo (E3 2013) Referências Categoria:Universo Outlast